Starfleet Academy Costume Party
by TheWolfPack018
Summary: Set in the Academy but Jim and Bones already know Scotty, Sulu and Chekov. Pretty much what the title says. The gang have been invited to a costume party by Gaila and this is the fun that ensues. Jim/OC and Bones/OC. Implied sexual content. Rated M because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any characters associated with it. I only own my OC's.**

**This is set in the Academy but Jim and Bones already know Scotty, Sulu and Chekov.**

* * *

"Olivia, do I really have to wear this?" Jim sulked as he looked into the mirror. His girlfriend, Olivia, had made him dress up as Jack Frost for a costume party the gang had been invited to by Gaila.

"Yes. Now stop playing with it. You'll ruin it" Olivia barked at him.

"How come Bones gets a cool outfit and I don't? Why couldn't I have been James Bond or Hugh Hefner, you know, someone cool" Jim protested.

"You think this is cool?" Bones asked. "You think I really want to be dressed as a cowboy? I'd gladly swap with you, Jim".

"No! No one is swapping! Bones you're a cowboy. Jim you're Jack Frost, and besides, you have perfect Jack eyes. Bones doesn't" Rosie, Jim's younger half-sister and Bones' girlfriend, chimed in.

After minutes of protesting from the boys Olivia and Rosie headed back into their rooms to put on their own outfits. Olivia was Catwoman and Rosie was a pirate. While the girls were getting ready, Bones and Jim sat on the couch as they knew that they would be waiting a while, especially when Olivia is around. She has never arrived anywhere on time. She was even late to her first day at the Academy, but that's a story for a different time. Jim was fiddling with his costume again. He didn't have a problem with the blue hoodie or brown jeans, or even the stupid pointed shoes he had on. No, it was the wig. It was itching him like a mad man and as much as Jim didn't want to scratch his head, he eventually had to give in.

"Ah Bones, help me out here would ya?" Jim asked as his wig was sliding off his head.

"Jesus, Jim. You are such an infant! Can't you just leave it alone?"

"It's fine for you. You've got a relatively cool outfit"

"Jim, you really think I want to be dressed like this?"

"Well if you don't why don't you say something about it? You've pretty much just gone along with the whole thing."

"Because Rosie wanted me dressed like this" Bones retorted.

"Wow dude, you are totally whipped!"

"I'm not! It's what you do when you love someone, Jim. And besides, after three years I know when to fight her on things, and this wasn't one of them. She may be small but she packs a powerful kick".

"Yeah that's true. I guess this isn't so bad then." Jim finally said after a couple moments of thought. He didn't want to think of the death glare he'd get from Olivia if he didn't wear the outfit. He just went with it, because he really cared for her and didn't want to upset her. This was all for her. 'God, when did I turn into Bones?' he thought to himself.

After sitting on the couch for almost 20 minutes Rosie finally yelled to the guys that she was ready.

"Okay, I'm coming out now. What do you think?" she said as she entered the living room giving a little twirl, Jim and Bones both rose to their feet. Bones looked her up and down.

"You are one sexy pirate, darlin'" Bones pulled Rosie in for a quick kiss. She giggled like a little school girl at his comment.

"Would you let me captain your ship?" she whispered seductively at him.

"Bleugh. Yuck. Guys, I'm standing right here. I don't want to hear my little sister and my best friend whisper innuendo's at each other!" Rosie and Bones just laughed at him and she sat on his lap when Bones and Jim sat back down to wait for Olivia. Olivia was sure to be at least another 30 minutes and they were supposed to have left about 10 minutes ago. Jim was getting restless so helped himself to a drink and some pretzels, which was probably a bad idea as Rosie thought it would be funny to throw a pretzel at Bones, and then Jim. Her childish nature was coming out again and she was laughing and swinging her legs as they dangled over the arm of the couch.

"You know, you should wear those boots more often" Bones whispered to her.

"Really, Bones? The boots? Someone has a weird fetish they've been hiding for a while" Rosie joked as she poked him lightly. Bones raised an eyebrow at her.

"C'mon, Livi!" Jim practically whined.

"I will literally be 5 minutes. I just have to get my hair in this damn thing" she replied.

And exactly 5 minutes later Olivia emerged from her room, dressed head to toe in black leather. Black leather boots, black leather trousers, black leather corset and a black leather cat mask and whip. Jim's jaw dropped. Rosie and Bones looked at her in amazement. Olivia could see the looks on their faces.

"What? Is it really bad?" she asked.

"Daaaaayum girl. You looking foine!" Rosie snapped. "I'm about to jump you right now!" Olivia laughed at her friend. Jim was still looking at her in awe, and hit his sister lightly on the head as he made his way over to Olivia. "Ow!" Rosie let out after he hit her.

"You look amazing, Liv." Jim held Olivia at arm's length and then finally gave her a peck on the lips. They were staring at each other intently, as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Guys, I don't want to break up your gooey eyes but we gotta go" Rosie finally said, bringing Jim and Olivia back to reality. After individual pictures, couple pictures and then a group picture the gang finally made their way to the bar where the party was held. They were only an hour late, which was expected of them. Luckily Uhura and their other friend Francesca had already gotten there so saved a booth for everyone. Francesca was dressed as a bee and Uhura was dressed as a Roman goddess, she wasn't one for the 'sexy' costumes.

After a drink or two Scotty, Sulu and Chekov finally arrived and joined the party. Sulu was dressed as a vampire, Chekov was Robin Hood and Scotty was a punk.

"A cowboy, McCoy? Very original." Scotty said to Bones.

"Shut up, at least I'm not wearing makeup". Bones and Scotty always poked fun at each other like this. So this was normal behaviour from the two. Rosie had pulled Bones onto the dance floor as the bar had finally played some country music. Usually Bones wouldn't like to dance, especially not in a public place, but he would do anything for this girl. A couple of songs later Uhura and Francesca joined them on the dance floor, and Olivia and Jim had been on it practically all night. Chekov had found a girl the same age as him to talk to as he wasn't old enough to drink yet. So Scotty and Sulu were left all alone together at the booth, watching their friends have a good time while they drank.

"How did McCoy get one of the hottest girls in all of Starfleet?" Scotty slurred, his accent becoming thicker as he got ever so slightly drunk.

"I have no idea" Sulu replied, as the two of them looked over to Rosie and Bones. Rosie was almost grinding with Bones but it wasn't dirty at all. The two of them looked so happy to be together, Bones had the biggest smile on his face. Rosie had this effect on him. Most of the time he would be this grumpy doctor, but not with her. And everyone knew this. That's why no one questioned their relationship even though Bones was 12 years older than her.

Eventually everyone returned back to the booth and a game of 'Never Have I Ever' ensued. 5 shots later and everyone had learnt that Jim and Olivia had had public sex in a changing room, Uhura had a crush on a teacher, Rosie had fooled around in her sibling's (Jim's) bed, Scotty had streaked, Francesca had made out with a stranger and Bones had gone skinny dipping. Chekov was so innocent the only thing he had done was have dirty thoughts about a girl.

The music finally stopped as it was coming to the end of the party and Gaila took the microphone from the DJ to announce the best costume winners.

"Best female costume goes to…Olivia as Catwoman!" she announced. Olivia jumped up in amazement and went over to collect her prize, a bottle of wine. Jim gave her a massive smile and a kiss on the cheek. Everyone at the table cheered for her.

"Ok. Now best male costume…everyone's favourite southern gentleman, Dr McCoy!" she exclaimed. Bones couldn't believe that he'd won, he thought there were guys dressed way better than him, but he wasn't about to turn down a prize so went up to collect it. The guys at the table booed him as he went to collect it. He got a bottle of whiskey.

"And you didn't even want to be a cowboy. Where are my thanks?" Rosie asked as he came back to their booth.

"Thank you, baby." He said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. After that the gang went their separate ways and all went home to get some much needed sleep. They were more than likely going to have a busy day ahead of them nursing their hangovers.


End file.
